


A loving heart : A Jeff the killer love story

by jojogonzalez3



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heartbreak, Hugging, Kidnapping, Kissing, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Consensual Hugging, Nudity, Regret, Sad, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogonzalez3/pseuds/jojogonzalez3
Summary: Y/n has been a loner since she was a little girl. BUt started getting bullied in high school. She had a best friend and she left y/n. She befriends Jeff and their relationship ends up going wild from there .I hope you enjoy. Thank you .





	1. Backstory

Y/n lives with her mother, father , and her two older sisters. Y/n is 18 years old and her oldest sister is 24 and her second oldest sister is 22 . Y/n is lonely she doesn’t have that much friends except her best friend who is in another state. Her sisters go partying every night , and her parents go on business trips twice a month. She just stays in her room and cries. She wants somebody to there for her and be with her through everything , but she has nobody. Y/n would be starting college in about a year , and she hopes she meets a lot of people and have more friends. But would a change events change her mind?


	2. When you meet Jeff

Y/n had school today in a few weeks she would be out , since she’s a senior of high school. Y/n really didn’t want to be there nobody likes her ,and she sits alone . She asked her parents about homeschooling , but they rejected the plan. Y/n was walking down the hall to her next class, until someone pushed her. ‘’You loner’’. You looked up to see your bully with her/his fist ready. Then you saw black. You woke up at the nurse’s office. You realized you got jumped. You really couldn’t stand being there ,so you got up and ran home. The principal saw and started calling your name to come back , but you kept running. You finally got home; you were about to go upstairs to your room, but your father grabbed you by the arm.’’Young lady, why did you ditch school today’’! You looked down. ‘’Huh’’. Your father screamed.’’ Answer your father now’’! Your mother yelled. You decided to tell your parents what has been going on. ‘’I ran home because I couldn’t stand being there anymore. I jumped and then I blacked out. I woke up in the nurse’s office and then that’s when I decided to run home’’. You had tears in your eyes.’’ That doesn’t mean shit’’! Your screamed then slapped you. ‘’ You are still going to school with those bruises and everything’’! Your mother slapped you again and your father shook his head at you and left. You were walking to your room and your sisters started to make mean comments.’’ Oh look Miss loner is here. Stupid Bitch .’’ They both said. You ran to your room and jumped on your bed crying. You wanted to end your life , but you had a best friend even though she was in another state you didn’t want to leave her alone. You grabbed your phone and saw that she messaged you. ‘’ Hello Y/n I decided to not be your friend anymore. I met someone who goes to school with me. I wish you good luck in everything- Ex/b/f//n. You broke down in tears. You cried so much that you feel asleep. It was around 4:00 am when you heard a loud thud by your window. You sat up and saw a boy around your age with long black hair, light blue eyes, white leathery skin, burnt eyelids , and a carved smile. You broke down in tears as the boy charged at you yelling ‘’ GO TO SLEEP’’. He jumped on you with the knife against your heart. ‘’ Bye bye’’. He said. You broke down in tears.’’ Go ahead kill me. I mean nothing to nobody anyway. Take the pain away’’. You closed your eyes shut waiting to be stabbed , but instead the boy had tears in his eyes. ‘’ I can’t stab you. I take people’s lives away that are unexpected not those who want to die’’. He wiped his tears away , looked at you and then ran out the window. You laid there in shock , but then you decided to go back to sleep.


	3. Becoming best friends with a killer

The next morning, you woke up from a deep sleep , but you still remembered what happened that night. You then got ready for school and ran to the bus stop. Little did you know, a certain someone was stalking you . You got on the school bus and sat all the way in the back. Once, the bus started driving your staker decided to follow the bus. You arrived to school . You went to your first class ,and you sat next to a huge window , and someone was staring at you. 

*Jeff’s POV*  
I need to found out more about her. Somebody about her is different than my other victims. I killed people who wanted to die before. But , she’s different. Why is different? Oh shit. I gtg . She just looked out the window. 

It was lunch time and you decided to sit outside to eat lunch. While, you were eating lunch. Your bullies came by you and took your lunch . They started beating you up again. The principal was coming your way then they ran off. You sat there crying. Jeff staring at you. He couldn’t do anything because then he would of been sent to jail. 

*Jeff’s POV*  
Oh man. She’s so lonely and small. I want to sit by her and talk to her , but there’s other people there. Huh? Who are they? Her friends? Oh no, they took her lunch . Oh fuck I so want to kill them , but I don’t want to be sent to jail.Good those bastards ran away. Oh shit she’s crying. Should I comfort her? But there’s people out there. Damn i’ll wait for her later. 

School was finally over and you ran to the bus to get your seat. You got home and found a note from your parents : ‘’ Dear y/n we will be in Japan for 2 weeks. I left 2,000 for things you ,and your sisters need. Your sisters would be out of town for a couple days. So until we get back, take care and please go to school. You grabbed the money and ran upstairs. You kicked your bedroom door open , laid in bed and bursted out in tears. You then heard a thud. You looked up to see the kid from yesterday. ‘’ U um.. What are you doing here’’? You asked . ‘’ I want to be your friend’’. You looked at him confused.’’ I stalked you today and saw everything that happened to you. I know how that feels like I been through that when I was in high school. So would you be my friend’’? You looked at him and smiled. ‘’Ok , i’ll be your friend’’. He brought you in a hug ,and you blushed you never got hugged before. ‘’So anyway,I’m Jeff the Killer and i’m 20 years old’’ . He said smiling. ‘’ I’m y/n and i’m 18 years old’’. You said blushing. You and Jeff stayed up all night talking about your favorite things. You and Jeff became best friends. He even showed you his ability to change into normal , so he won’t be discovered.


	4. When you and Jeff fall in love

Since Jeff was your best friend your parents allowed him to spend time with you. They knew about his history and his passion for killing and his non human side. But ,that didn’t matter as long as you had a best friend. One day,you decided to take a nice walk home. It was warm and breezy so why not? Anyway, you continued walking then you felt someone touch your shoulder . You turned around and saw no one there and continued to walk .Jeff suddenly appeared in front of you. ‘’Hello, y/n nice day isn’t it’’. He blushed. ‘’Yes it’s amazing’’. You blushed back. ‘’Here for being such a best friend’’. He handed you a dozen of roses. ‘’Omg, Jeff you shouldn’t have ‘’. You hugged him.’’ You deserve these for being such an amazing best friend’’. You smiled. ‘’ Oh no , Jeff I don’t have any money to buy you something’’. He chuckled. ‘’ It’s fine. I was going to ask your parents can I have a sleepover with you , since today is my day off from killing’’. You smiled.’’ You can ask them Jeff’’. You two continued walking until you reached your house. Your mother was in the kitchen cooking . ‘’ Hello, Miss Y/L/N , I have a question’’. Jeff asked turning back to his unnormal side. ‘’ Talk to me’’. Jeff looked down and blushed . ‘’ Um can I uh spend the night with Y/N today is my day off from killing and Slender gave me 500$ to spend’’. Your mother texted our father to see his answer they both said yes. You and Jeff were jumping up and down in excitement. ‘’ You can share the bed with Y/N. I trust you guys’’. You gave each other high fives and then ran up to your room. You grabbed your laptop and called the pizza restaurant that was by your school to deliver some pizza. It was 1:00am , you and Jeff were watching scary movies on Netflix and were eating snacks. You were falling asleep. ‘’ Okay, y/n it’s time for bed’’. Jeff cleaned up everything and you laid in bed waiting for him. 

*Jeff’s POV*   
I have to tell her how I feel. I think right now would be the right time. We’re settling down and I can pull her in my arms without it being weird. 

Jeff laid next to you and faced towards your way.’’ Um.. Y/n’’. You looked into his blue eyes.’’ I have to tell you something’’. You started to worry because that question could mean a lot of things. You nodded your head yes. He grabbed your hand and your heart started pumping really fast.’’ Y/n I started to gain feelings for you for the longest time. Since that day I first met you I started loving you. I wanted to be your boyfriend since we started being best friends. Y/n I was wondering. Would you be my girlfriend’’? You stared at him shock . ‘’ Y Yes Jeff’’. He pulled you in a hug. ‘’ Go to sleep in my arms. I’ll wake up earlier than you. So I can talk to your parents’’. He kissed your head and held you close. You smiled knowing that you finally have somebody who understands everything about you. The next morning, you woke up and next to you was a note that said’’ They said yes’. You squealed and your heart felt loved for the first time


	5. First kiss

It was Monday, once again, you didn’t want to go. But , if you didn’t your parents would make you not see Jeff anymore, and you really wanted to see him . He’s the only person who knows everything about you. You were in your last class , and you were so happy because then you’ll be with Jeff . The bell rang and you were packing your backpack to go home. When, your bullies pushed you to the floor and started beating you up again. This time it was really bad . They dragged you and punched you all over. You had cuts and bruises all over your body and face. However, as usual, you got up and walked to the bus with your head down . You sat on the back of the bus this time. You finally arrived home. Your parents were on a business trip again . So you ran to your sisters they started to laugh.’’ Omg those bruises look good on you’’. One of your sisters said. ‘’ So does that blood’’. The other one said. You ran to your room and Jeff was sitting on your desk drawing. He heard you and when he turned around he saw you on the floor crying really hard.’’ Y/n, baby, what happened’’. Jeff grabbed the first aid kit from your desk and started treating your wounds. ‘’ T They jumped me again. Those kids…’’ You said crying.’’ Y/n it’s ok . I got those mother fuckers later’’. Jeff then put his finger on your chin and lifted your head and kissed you.’’ You’re still beautiful no matter what. They are gonna regret messing with you’’. Jeff pulled you in his arms. ‘’ Don’t kill them just beat them up’’. Jeff agreed and held you close all day and night.


	6. When your parents stop you from seeing him

The next day, you woke up to blood on the floor. You looked over and saw Jeff was holding his knife. ‘’ I couldn’t help it princess. I killed them’’. You ran to him and hugged him.’’ Jeff why did you do that’’. He kissed you . ‘’ They hurt my love’’.You kissed him and hugged him tight. Then your door was kicked open. It was your parents.’’ Y/n you are not allowed to see him anymore’’. Your mother and father yelled.’’ Why not’’! You screamed back. Your mother slapped you. ‘’ Don’t raise your voice young lady’’. Jeff stepped in front of you. ‘’ you can’t see my daughter anymore. You got that’’. Jeff smirked . ‘’ whatever’’ .You father then punched Jeff and they started fighting you broke down crying. Jeff was the only one who saved you from everything. Your dad then threw him out. You looked out your window and saw Jeff limping away. He turned your way and mouthed. ‘’I love you’’. You started crying. Your parents came to your room again. ‘’ Why did you kicked him out’’. You said crying.’’ He killed five of your classmates ‘’. You got up and started yelling. ‘’ He did it because they bullied me. Every fuckin day they would jump me and make me bleed and bruised. You guys were never here for me. He was the only one’’. You fell to the floor crying. ‘’ There’s someone out there better’’. Your mother said comforting you.’’There’s nobody else. Jeff knew everything I been through’’! You kicked your parents out of your room and you locked your door.


	7. When kills your family and reunion

You were really depressed you didn’t eat or sleep .You just stayed in bed crying over and over again. You really missed Jeff he was your one and only. One day, you came back from school and saw that there was blood everywhere. You saw your mother stabbed to death on the floor and then you saw your father stabbed in the heart on the sofa . You walked upstairs and found both of your sisters dead on their beds. As you were looking at your sister's’ dead bodies. You felt two pairs of arms wrapped around you.”Hey baby.I missed you so much’’.You turned around and saw Jeff covered in blood.”Jeff”. You said crying. “Shh. I’m here now baby. I won’t leave you again. Cuz you’ll be with me in Slender Mansion’’. You looked up at him and smiled. ‘’Forever baby’’. Jeff pulled you close and kissed you. Jeff grabbed some of your stuff and grabbed your hand running to Slender mansion . You arrived to the mansion and realized you will be living here for the rest of your life. Jeff then lead you inside.


	8. Your first argument

It’s been a month since you moved into the Mansion and everyone approved of your staying. So you and Jeff slept together in Jeff’s bedroom . One night, it was around 1 am and Jeff had killings to do that night. So ,Jeff threw his white hoodie or his head , gave you a kiss and ran out the room. You laid in bed reading a book. Then you started thinking about how you wanted to do something nice for Jeff since he’s been killing a lot lately. You had to wait for him to come back at 3am . You laid in bed reading until you looked down on your watch and saw that it was 3am. You sat up and patiently waited for Jeff to come. Finally, Jeff arrived. You got up and kissed him and hugged him tight. ‘’ Jeff, can you stay up for a bit . I want to do something for you’’. Jeff nodded his head.You ran to the bathroom so you can start the shower for Jeff. You got his cleaned boxers and a t shirt. While, he was showering you grabbed Jeff’s dirty clothes . Jeff didn’t mind this because you did it for him a bunch of times. You decided to make sandwiches for you and Jeff. You were busy making sandwiches that you forgot to take Jeff’s hoodie out of the dryer . You took out Jeff’s hoodie and noticed that it shrunk so much that it looked like a little kid’s hoodie. As you were staring at it, Jeff walked in and noticed about his hoodie. ‘’ Jeff I can-’’. Jeff cut you off by yelling at you. ‘’Y/n what the fuck did you do’’. Jeff yelled. ‘’Jeff, i’m s- ‘’. You were about to say sorry , but Jeff started yelling again .’’ No wonder you got bullied . You were too stupid to understand anything and shit. Why the fuck did I date you in the first place. Fuckin loser’’. He then slapped you really hard across your face. You stood there crying.’’ Ugh get your cry baby ass out of here. You’re not fuckin sleeping with me’’. You started to cry more and ran to the bathroom. Ticci Toby heard everything and got up.’’ Jeff, why the fuck were you yelling. Me and clockwork had a lot of training today’’. He said rubbing his eyes. ‘’Stupid fuckin y/n shrunk my sweater cuz she was busy making sandwiches’’. Jeff said while clutching his knife. ‘’ Jeff, that’s no reason for you to yell at y/n you should've known what she went through. Plus, she wanted to do something nice for you’’.Jeff shrugged him off and went to his room. You decided to go in the living room sleeping alone. Your heart was hurting so bad.


	9. You reject his apology

The next morning, you woke up with a terrible headache. ‘’Y/n time for breakfast’’. Slenderman yelled from the dining room . You got up you didn’t want to sit with Jeff so you told Sally if you and her could switch spots. She agreed. As you sat down, Jeff entered the room you looked away remembering about last night. Jeff kept staring at you , but you ignored him looking down and eating.

*Jeff’s POV*  
Y/n doesn’t want to look at me. Oh fuck, I messed up the best girl anybody can ask for. She looks so beautiful , but I probably lost her...I’ll win her back somehow. 

Breakfast was over and you wanted to take a walk. You told Slenderman and he agreed. There was a forest covering the mansion and then behind the mansion there was a river. You decided to sit by it and think about life. You were thinking until you heard tree branches cracking behind you. You turned to see Jeff standing there. ‘’ Hey um.. Y/n..I ..’’.You cut him off by putting your hand on his mouth’’. I don’t want your apology .Just leave me alone’’. You took your hand off his mouth and went back in the mansion. Jeff stood there crying learning that he lost you for good. You got back in the mansion and immediately felt guilt . You still love Jeff , but you didn’t want to crack under his pressure .


	10. When you make up

You walked back in a sat on the sofa playing video games with Ben.Jeff walked in and stood in front of the tv.’’ Hey get the fuck out of my way’’. You and Ben screamed.’’ No’’. Jeff said coldly. He grabbed you and ran up the stairs with you. You were squirming and were trying to get out of his grip ,but he was strong. Once, you got to the bedroom he threw you on the bed and locked the door. ‘’ What the fuck are you doing Jeff ‘’. You said kind of scared. He grabbed you and kissed you softly then held you close.’’ I I’m sorry for yelling at you about my hoodie it’s not that important . I have an extra hoodie I just had a bad day of killing. I wanted to see you, but my stupid ass ruined it’’. You had tears in your eyes. ‘’I forgive you ‘’. Your voice cracked. He wiped your tears away. “Let’s go play some video games’’. You shook your head yes and grabbed his hand and went downstairs.


	11. When you find out there's a threat against you

You and Jeff were watching a movie on the couch until Slenderman yelled you and Jeff to come in the dining room. You and Jeff entered the room and all the creepypastas were there. ‘’ Okay the reason why I called you all in here is because there is a threat for one of us’’. Your eyes widened. ‘’The threat is against y/n’’. Slenderman looked at you and Jeff. ‘’ She has 60 days until that someone comes and takes her away’’. Jeff held you close as you were crying. You got off Jeff’s grip and ran to your bedroom. You laid there crying your eyes out. Jeff walked in and laid next to you pulled you close and kissed your cheek. ‘’I want you to do things with you just in case you know if you don’t make it’’. You started crying more. ‘’ Yes Jeff let’s do things just okay’’. He pulled you close and cried with you. Knowing that anything can happen . You fell asleep in Jeff’s arms. He was staring at you. ‘’ I’m gonna marry you baby. I found the one and that’s you baby’’. He rubbed your cheek and fell asleep next to you falling asleep.


	12. Asking you to marry him

The next day you woke up with a terrible headache you looked at Jeff’s side of the bed and noticed there was a bottle of painkillers with a note and a flower next to it. You took a painkiller and grabbed the note. Dear Beautiful y/n, you were crying all night I guess you were having nightmares. I knew you were going to have a headache so I went to Dr.Smiley to give me so painkillers. And yeah, Anyway, put on a nice dress and meet me downstairs there’s a surprise for you. Sincerely, Jeff. You blushed while you read it. You looked in the closet and you found this dark blue short strapless dress and some cute wedges. You straighten your hair and slapped on some makeup and when downstairs. You saw that there was a table set for two with beautiful candles and silverware. You stood there amazed. You then saw Jeff right in front of you. He grabbed your hand and sat you down on your seat. Ben was your waiter and Slenderman and Clockwork were the cooks.They cooked your favorite meal.’’ Jeff you told them my favorite meal’’. You questioned.’’ Jeff smirked and you blushed a dark shade of red. You Jeff sat there chatted and ate. You then saw all the creepypastas all around you and Jeff. You looked at Jeff who was giving you a look that you never saw from Jeff before. ‘’ Y/n ever since I met you I loved you with all my heart. You were different and I loved that. You are so beautiful y/n everything you do is perfect especially loving me even though I. well, look like this. I was wondering-’’. He got down on one knee and popped open a ring box. ‘’Will you marry me beautiful ‘’. You had tears in your eyes.’’ Yes baby’’. He put the ring on your finger and you hugged him tight knowing you might have a short amount of time to be with him .


	13. When you  and Jeff get married and your first time

About a month later, it was time for you Jeff to get married. Clockwork and Jane helped with the wedding dress. It was a white cocktail dress with a tail and strapless. You had a small veil you had light makeup on and you curled your hair. You were nervous you were 19 and getting married. You were just glad that it was with someone you loved with all your heart. You heard Trenderman knock on the door.’’ Y/n it’s time. I’ll walk you down the aisle’’. You opened the door and grabbed Trenderman’s arm. ‘’Don’t be nervous you got this’’. You both smiled. Then Ticci Toby started to play the Wedding march. You and Trenderman walking down the aisle.Jeff was crying his eyes out. You got to Jeff and held hands. Slenderman was the pastor.’’ Jeff, do you take y/n to be your wife through death due part’’? Jeff smiled. ‘’ I do’’. Slenderman turned towards to you ‘’ Do you y/n take Jeff as your husband through death due you part’’. You smiled.’’ I do’’. Slenderman wiped his tears the said ‘’ You now kiss the bride’’. You and Jeff kissed. You guys kissed you felt butterflies knowing how far your relationship has gotten with Jeff. Despite it being your wedding day, Slenderman wanted everyone to go killing so you laid in bed thinking. Jeff wanted to do things with me...you thought I should do something for him. You ran downstairs and found clockwork and Jane. ‘’ Can you help me with something’’. You asked excited.’’ What is it y/n’’. Clockwork said. ‘’ Me and Jeff haven’t had you know sex… I want to do it.. But...how do I get him in the mood’’. They both looked at each other and brought out some lace cloth material. They made you a lingerie type thingy and sent you upstairs. You laid in bed until Jeff came home. It was around 3 am and Jeff finally came home. He came through the door and saw you.’’ Y/n.. what are you-’’ . You cut him off by kissing him.’’ We’re married Jeff now we can have our first time’’. He smiled at you and pushed you on the bed. You and Jeff made love until the morning. It was the best thing you ever experienced and you hoped whoever is gonna take you will forget about it.


	14. When you get taken away

You knew today was the day that you had to be taken away. But , it sucked because Jeff was distant today and you wanted to see him as much before you never see him again. You were following him all around trying to get his attention. He finally noticed and snapped. ‘’ Stop following me’’. You stood there and burst out crying. ‘’ C can I see you before I get taken away.. They could kill me or something Jeff’’. You said crying. He looked at you and walked away. You cried harder and ran upstairs. Jeff immediately felt guilt and decided to run after you , but it was too late Offenderman already had you in his arms. Jeff looked at you crying. ‘’ Y/n i’m sorry ‘’. You ignored him and then offenderman ran out the door with you. Jeff fell to his knees crying knowing that he treated you like crap. He ran upstairs and he found a note it read: Dear Jeff, I don’t know what your problem is but I wish you gave me some attention today. I wanted to snuggle and cuddle and other stuff with you. But instead you were ignoring me and avoiding it hurt I thought you still had the loving heart you had when we met. But today it went away. I will miss you and I love you hopefully I see you soon . Sincerely, y/n . Jeff went on a rage and started throwing things around after that Jeff found a picture of you and him at your house dancing your mother took that pic. I’ll get you back y/n I will offenderman can’t take you away. He can’t. Jeff grabbed some of your clothes and his and packed water and food then ran out the window.


	15. When rescues you

Offenderman threw you in this closet thing with one window and it was boiling hot . You asked him can you opened a window . He just got angry and started beating you . You had a busted lip and were bleeding from the head. ‘’This is no fuckin hotel. If you’re fuckin hot just take off your clothes stupid bitch’’. You had no choice you didn’t want to die you wanted to survive this torture. So you took off your clothes. He noticed and decided to beat you with a stick. You were bloody and bruised at this point. You were crying and every time you cried you got hit worse. You had to sleep on the floor you fell into slumber and all you dreamt about was Jeff . You then heard the door kicked open. You looked up and saw that it was Jeff you ran to him and held him tight .’’ I knew you will come from me Jeffy’’. You kissed and he gave you a dress to throw on so you did. ‘’ Oh look it’s prince and princess. You’re not taking her away from me again she’s mine , but you told her away from. I stalked her first until started stalking her and becoming her friend and now her husband’’. Jeff stood in a fighting stance.’’ You are not taking my beautiful wife away from me’’. Jeff took his knife and Offenderman flared his tendrils. You stared in shock as Offenderman and Jeff started fighting .You were praying that nothing happened to Jeff. Then you saw one of Offenderman’s tendrils go through Jeff’s heart. Your heart sank. Jeff fell to the floor and started bleeding out .You held him in your arms. ‘’ Jeff you can’t go… I need you we still need to have babies. We went through too much stuff don’t go please’’. Jeff rubbed your cheek ‘’i’m sorry y/n this loving heart is gone’’. He closed his eyes and you got angry you took Jeff’s knife and stuck offenderman in the head multiple times. Slenderman arrived and noticed what happened.'' I have to get both of them treated''. He said sadly


	16. When he wakes up

Jeff was in Dr.Smiley’s office. He had a bunch of cords and stuff. You held his hand crying. ‘’ Jeff please wake up. I need you. I want to grow with you I want to have a family with you and just go on adventures with our family . I know with that loving heart of yours you’ll fight and live for me baby’’. You said crying .’’ Y/n ..’’ You looked at Jeff and he was staring at you . You kissed him. ‘’ I love you so much Jeff’’. Jeff held your hand tighter. ‘’ I love you so much more y/n. I fought this for you . I saw the light , but I know that I still have you and my future so I didn’t go into it’’. You smiled and kissed him again. ‘’ See I knew you were never cold hearted . I always knew you had a loving heart’’.


End file.
